degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Class 3
Class 3, First Year. At Ishigawa High School, this class is claimed to be 'cursed'. A series of events leading back 30 years have left significant rumours but no one is willing to speak about them. What is it about this class that leaves everyone silent? I was about to find out when I was placed in Class 3. Extra. episode 1. Class 3''' '''Kieran: (narrating) I was in an accident in early April. I had just arrived in Yumeyuna when I was struck by a car. The incident had left me in hospital for over a month, meaning that I was unable to begin my year at school alongside everyone else. It was now early May and I was being prepared to be discharged. I would be starting school next week, Class 3 to be exact. There were rumours about this class. My aunt had been reluctant to answer them. She was in Class 3 herself, but she brushed aside any rumours with a laugh and told me to just enjoy my first year of high school. I was about to let it go when I received a strange visit. Tori: 'Good morning, Kieran. I'm Tori, I'm the representative of Class 3. It's nice to meet you. Everyone is so eager to finally meet you as well. '''Kieran: '''It's uh, nice to meet you too. '''Tori: '''This is Lizzy, our Head of Countermeasures. '''Lizzy: '''Hi '''Tori: '''And this is Damian. '''Damian: '''Hey '''Kieran: '''Hi '''Lizzy: '''So, Kieran, you're living with your aunt and grandparents right? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, my father's working abroad. '''Lizzy: '''And your mother, she's dead right? '''Kieran: '''She died in childbirth. '''Tori: '''Your mother and aunt both attended school here correct? '''Kieran: '''Yes, that's right. '''Tori: '''So have you ever lived in Yumeyuna before? '''Kieran: '''No, I've lived my whole life in Tokyo. '''Lizzy: '''But you were born here. '''Kieran: '''My father moved me out of here a week after my birth. '''Tori: '''Listen, it's really important that you tell us, have you ever been to Yumeyuna since your birth '''Kieran: '''What's with the personal questions? ''Tori, Damian and Lizzy unnervingly look at each other 'Lizzy: '''It's not important, sorry. I guess we'll see you at school next week? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, I'll be there. '''Lizzy: '''Great, see you then. ''The three exit the room 'Damian: '''What's wrong Lizzy? '''Lizzy: '''I feel like I've met him before. '''Damian: '''But that's impossible, right? '''Lizzy: '''I must be imagining things. ''Yumeyuna Hospital 'Nurse Dani: '''Hey Kieran! How's it going '''Kieran: '''I'm good. '''Dani: '''You seem like you're almost fully recovered '''Kieran: '''Pretty much. '''Dani: '''I'll be sad to see you go. You've become quite a fixture around here. '''Kieran: '''I guess I have '''Dani: '''Still, you'll be wanting to get back to school. You don't want to spend your life trapped in this place. '''Kieran: '''Well, I'll see you around. '''Dani: '''You too. Sleep well. '''Kieran: '''Thanks ''Kieran had grown close to Dani during his time at the hospital. She was bright and friendly and had looked after him during his time here. He considered her a friend, the first friend he had made since he moved to Yumeyuna. He was going to miss not seeing her everyday. The elevator was slow. Old and in need of repair, Kieran dreaded using the elevator. Nonetheless, he found himself riding it daily, forever going up and down to pass the time. His journeys were usually solitarly. But today he had a companion. A quiet girl, she wore an eye patch over her left eye. Kieran was curious about this mysterious girl. 'Kieran: '''Hi '''Ash: '''Hello '''Kieran: '''I've never seen you around here before. '''Ash: '''I'm just stopping by. I'm delivering a present '''Kieran: '''Oh. ''Kieran noticed that Ash was holding a doll. At the same time, he also noticed that the elevator was heading for the lower basement. He was growing ever more curious about her. He noticed that she was wearing Ishigawa's uniform. 'Kieran: '''You go to Ishigawa High School? '''Ash: '''I do. I'm a first year, in Class 3 to be exact. '''Kieran: '''I'll be starting there next week, in the same class. I'm Kieran. '''Ash: '''My name is Ash Hikari. '''Kieran: '''It's nice to meet you. '''Ash: '''Likewise ''The elevator hit the bottom floor with a thud. The door slowly opened and after a second of silence Ash left the elevator, taking the doll with her. Kieran watched as she walked down to dark corridor before eventually disappearing into the darkness. '' ''Ishigawa High School '''Kieran: ''(narrating) It was finally my first day of school. May 7th. I was almost recovered and now had the green light to return to school. I was curious to find out about this mysterious girl, about my mysterious classmates. I had no idea what was coming.'' 'Cam: '''Hi Kieran! I'm Cam. It's great to meet you. Everyone here has been ''desperate ''to finally meet you. I'm sure we'll get on well. '''Kieran: '''Hi Cam. '''Yazzy: '''Ignore him. He's an excitable puppy '''Cam: '''Hey!! '''Yazzy: '''I'm Yazzy. It's great to meet you. We've heard a lot about you from Tori and Lizzy. '''Kieran: '''You have? '''Cam: '''All good things, don't worry ''Cam cracks a smile and pats Kieran on the back, seemingly reassuring him Kieran looks around the room for Ash but can't see her anywhere 'Kieran: '''Hey, is there a girl named Ash in this class? Ash Hikari? ''The class quielty look at each other. 'Cam: '''There's no one here by that name. You must be getting confused. '''Tori: '''Yes, we don't have an Ash in our class. There's Cam, Damian, Yazzy, Lizzy and many others but no Ash. '''Kieran: '''I guess I was wrong. ''Ishigawa High School 'Cam: '''Hey, not doing sport? '''Kieran: '''I'm not allowed. Until I'm fully recovered, I'm not supposed to engage in any physical activity, even then I have to be careful. '''Cam: '''That sucks, man. I'd be pissed if I couldn't do sport. ''A chill breeze passes Kieran and Cam and Kieran turns his head towards the roof. There he sees Ash. 'Kieran: '''What's she doing up there? '''Cam: '''Huh? What do you mean? '''Kieran: '''That's Ash, up there on the school roof. '''Cam: '''I don't know what you're on about man, I can't see anyone up there. ''Kieran runs off 'Cam: '''Hey! Where are you going?! ''Kieran runs straight for the school roof and comes face to face with Ash? 'Kieran: '''Ash? '''Ash: '''Hello. Kieran isn't it? '''Kieran: '''Yeh, what are you doing up here? '''Ash: '''I like to look at the school from up here. It's a chance to capture a different view. ''There's a long pause 'Ash: '''You should be careful you know. '''Kieran: '''huh '''Ash: '''Don't get too close to me. '''Kieran: '''I don't understand. '''Ash: '''You've heard the rumours about Class 3, yes? '''Kieran: '''Yes, I have '''Ash: '''Our class is much closer death than the other classes. Be sure to be careful. '''Kieran: '''I... '''Ash: '''You should get back downstairs. People will begin to wonder where you are. '''Kieran: '....Sure To. Be. Continued.... Category:Blog posts